Forgotten
by kai-inspire
Summary: Asuna causes Setsuna to lose her memory but comes up with a great plan for Konoka's avantage.Konosetsu.First fanfic don't be harsh please.Happy birthday Set-chan!
1. Accident

A/N: My first fanfic. A team of 2 writers will be doing la corda d' oro and negima mostly will consider others. If story is bad Gomenasai! Pls put it in your reviews so R&R pls. Fanfics will be tried to be updated weekly and support me. Yay! Gomenasai!

Disclaimer: I do not own negima, it belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

"SET-CHAN!" Konoka yelled then glomped her beloved protector and childhood friend, the impact causing both of them to fall onto the floor.

The stoic façade that Setsuna had moments ago never ceased to exist broke almost immediately, her face practically rivaling the sun.

"O-ojou-sama!"

Konoka shot her a glare and started the we-are-of the-equal-status lecture while just stood there trying to think of a way to protest.

"Okay, so will you be over for dinner today?"

"Hai, but I need to train Asuna-san first, ojou-sama"

"Mou…its Kono-chan". She sighed. "I give up, just be early" and walked off with a pout.

'Kawaii' then shook her head so fast to clear her thoughts 'baka no Setsuna'and ran towards the forest.

2 hours later

"You lasted 30 seconds against me try to do it for 1 minute, Asuna-san" Setsuna said then got back in her fighting stance.

'Argh! Why does she have to be so damn strong, heh, time for drastic measures.'

"Setsuna, do you want the negatives of your pictures from Iincho's"

Apparently, after their last exam Ayaka (with the rest of 3A, of course) threw a party for their dear negi-sensei(one-sided Ayaka)and a few of them were forced to change into weird costumes and Setsuna into cat ears and school swimsuit.(Smirks ;))

"WHAT GIVE ME THOSE!"

'Good! She's falling for it.' "CATCH ME FIRST!"

Setsuna chased Asuna around until Asuna jumped in front of a rock which Setsuna didn't notice and rammed towards her.

'3…2…1…JUMP!'

WHUMP! CRACK! The two sounds echoed through the whole forest.

"KYAHHHHH! SETSUNA!

Back at Konoka's/Negi's/Asuna's room

"Ah! Something's happened to Set-chan."

"How are you sure?"

"I don't know, I just feel it. Can we use your staff to get to the forest quicker?"

"Yup, hop on."

At the forest

"THERE! The damn hanyou's bandaged up now," Negi and Konoka enter to hear Evangeline say that.

"SET-CHAN! Asuna, what happened?!" said Konoka who was almost in tears.

Asuna looking very downtrodden murmured an apology and told Konoka everything.

"Asuna", Konoka said very threateningly "if Set-chan d-dies I…WILL…KILL…YOU!" she was completely crying now not caring for anything else but her precious Set-chan. Setsuna suddenly moved and the whole group went over (save Evangeline).

When she finally opened her eyes, she got tackled by Konoka with cries of "Set-chan you are alright."

"Um, ano who are you?"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There's chapter one, heh. R&R please.

Konoka: Did Set-chan forget me? That's really mean!

Setsuna: You made me forget Kono-chan? I'LL KILL YOU!

Me: Wait! Calm down firstly I can beat you hands down and this maybe a good thing for you?

Setsuna: Like?

Me: You'll see. Heh heh. (Grins evilly)


	2. Asuna's plan GO!

A/N: Hah! Told you I would update weekly.

Setsuna: Yeah, yeah. You're are really smart.

Me: Thanks (grins)

Setsuna: I was being sarcastic.

Me: GRR! I'll kill you! (Gets a box of knifes, starts throwing)YAARGH!

Setsuna: (Dodges all the knifes)

Konoka: (enters the room)

Setsuna:(Looks towards her)

Me: (instantly throws the box)

-Hits her right on the head and she crashes to the floor-

Konoka:SET-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: YAY! On with the story!

'"Who are you?" S-Set-chan doesn't remember me?!'

Asuna grabs a very downcast Konoka, surprised Negi and a very reluctant Evageline to a corner with Setsuna looks around.

"Look! I'm really sorry about this Konoka but I have a great plan now."

"What's your plan?" Konoka asked lookingt up feeling interested in any way to make her dear Set-chan remember her.

"Okay, now that she has lost her memory we can tell her anything we want."

"Heh, trust baka red to come up with a plan like that." (Eva)

"I'll ignore you for the moment, chibi."

Evageline looking very pissed off, gets up and walks away

"But that would be like lying to Set-chan"

"We can tell her not to call you ojou-sama." Asuna whispered to her

"…"

"I'll take your silence as consent. Come on!"

"Okay, you are Setsuna Sakurazaki, your birthday is on 17th January and you are strong in swordsmanship but very very dense, headstrong, stubborn…"

"Asuna…Set-chan is not dense." Konoka whined

"You are kidding, right? She can't even bring herself to confess"

"I am suppose to confess?"

"Ah, right! You haven't remembered anything."

-Continues with particulars and existence of magic, mages (with a whines and protests from Konoka)…plus adding that Konoka was her girlfriend (with no complaints from Konoka)-

'Gah! I love Kono-chan… well she is kinda cute…what am I thinking about!? Argh! My head hurts.'

Konoka sensing her pain quickly said "Alright! I'll heal your wound first and then get back to the dorms"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Did you hear what they said, onee-chan?"

"Yup! Let's go tell Asakura" and both Fuka and Fumika ran off to find her.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Ughhhh… no big scoops today*sighs*" –lays on her bed-

"ASAKURA…! BIG SCOOP! BIG SCOOP!" the twins barged into the room. The minute she heard the words she was up and ready with her camera and notebook.

-Twins give their statement to Asakura-

Asakura then ran to Haruna's room and banged on the door to tell her about it and made her swear to secrecy until the next day when the story was published. The very excited mangaka got out her sketch book and started sketching everything Asakura had said.

The next day

Setsuna steps in the classroom and everyone practically attacks her.

Me: See this one was longer so review please.

Thanks for the reviews Shinmei swordman, Shiroki and O__


	3. Second day of memory loss

A/N: I'll be finishing up this fanfic soon so, it is gonna be about 4 chapters unless I get more ideas to add but continue to support the fanfics. Happy lunar new year!

The next day (Friday)

"WAARGH!" Setsuna yelped as three quarters of class 3A practically attack her while bombarding her with questions as to whether she remembered anything(of course they knew Asuna's plan by Asakura's quick resources). Ayaka finally got the class settled down after some pleading from so-called her dear Negi-sensei in which she got into a fight with Asuna after so Negi gave up and put his head on the desk.

With a few yells of 'shotacon' and 'osaru' in the background, Konoka walked to Setsuna's desk to talk to her.

"Set-chan, since you forgot everything I will be tutoring you till your memory is back. Me, Asuna and Negi have discussed it."

"Ara… but won't that take up your time"

"Nope! Remember what Asuna said."

_Flashback_

"_Okay, Konoka here,"Asuna said while pointing to Konoka "is your, well, I guess girl-friend." _

_Konoka going immensely red put her head down while Setsuna ,more or less, fainted while sitting down._

_End of flashback_

"I defi-"

"WATCH OUT!"

A chair, which Asuna threw at Ayaka missed, was flying towards Konoka. In a blink of an eye Setsuna sliced it into six pieces and flung them away. The whole class was in silence while staring Setsuna and Negi grabbed the chance to get them to their seats and thought 'I should really thank Setsuna for this'.

'WHAT DID I JUST DO?!' Setsuna mentally screamed inside her head 'all I wanted to do was protect Kono-chan' and a sharp pain gripped her 'protect…Kono-chan…'

"Ugh! My head…un"

"Set-chan?"

THUMP

**Setsuna's POV**

'I think I fainted, why?' I thought, eyes still close. 'Eh?! I'm in my room?'

I open my eyes and see Konoka sleeping beside me. 'She looks so peaceful like that'

and I try to get off the bed, she wakes up.

"Ah! Set-chan you're awake. I must have fallen asleep" she grins sheepishly.

"Um…did I wake you?"

"Nah! Sit. Why did you faint?"

"I…I don't know"

"Oh. Well, Negi-kun gave us our homework but you probably don't know how to do it"

"Hai, so the tutoring starts now?"

"Hn."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Normal POV**

After their homework was done, Konoka was trying to think of a way to reward her Set chan(grins). Her hand on her chin, thinking hard

'She looks so cute like that. Hmm'

She snapped out of her thoughts immedialty when she noticed Konoka's face was about one centimeter away from hers.

"K-kono-chan…"

They kiss. Asuna enters talking(or more possibly yelling) to Ayaka, she see Konoka and Setsuna in the awkward position and mumbles an apology, then runs out.

"Mou… Asuna has such bad timing"

Setsuna, now thoroughly blushing to be caught in that position, felt something warm on her hand, blood, she had got a nosebleed. (Heh!)She attempts to stop the bleeding while Konoka is stifling her giggles.

"Neh, Set-chan wanna go to Karajuka tomorrow"

Setsuna complies and manages to stop the bleeding.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" and Setsuna leaves the room, wondering about the next day and grinning."

End of chapter

Me: Too bad the story's ending in one or two chapters more but konosetsu fanfics are my forte so I'll write other stories too. Thanks for the reviews, and no offence shall be taken.

A bit of next chapter

Tsukiyomi appears to take Konoka away and Setsuna tries to stop her but Tsukiyomi corrupts Asuna's plan.

"Konoka-ojou-sama has been lying to you, you are her protector and nothing more"

"No, Set-chan…

"If you want her get to the park by ten minutes or she will die"

________________________________________________________________________

Sestuna: You make me faint after a little pain?! For your information, I've battled hundreds of demons before.

Me: Well, I can make you do anything.

-Types- Setsuna drinks love potions and goes to find Konoka

Setsuna: Please don't do this! You cruel person! Do not press enter.

Me: Too bad! I think its fun. About to press enter

Setsuna tackles the com.

Chibi-konoka holds up a sign: Author is now very busy.


	4. The end memory

A/N: Finally! The computer! I've wanted to use it all ! :) So here's the last chapter will try to make it longer.

'Calm down, Setsuna. Calm down. I'm just going to Karajuka with Konoka, maybe Negi and Asuna-san might tagged along (yeah, right)' she was consoling herself, or a least trying to, as she walked through the dorm corridor to Konoka's/Asuna's/Negi's dorm room.

Her heart was beating at 120 beats per minute when she reached the outside of the room and 160 beats per minute when she raised her hand to knock on the door. When she finally did it everything when by in a flash, Asuna answered the door, saw her and yelled for Konoka and rushed them out to the front entrance and ran back.

"Asuna-san sure is fast" Setsuna said to Konoka but secretly she was thanking Asuna for not making it uncomfortable.

"Hai but she was nearly killing Chamo but I stopped her in time, so she shooed me out" Konoka explained as they walked towards the train station.

As the short journey went by they made small talk and, mostly Konoka, went around buying things while Setsuna just followed around, happy that Konoka was having a good time.

When they finally stopped to rest, a dark shadow was behind the wall nearby shifted towards them and snatched Konoka in an instant. Setsuna still having her keen senses looked at…Tsukiyomi!

"Hi! Senpai good to see ya again."

"Who are you?!" Setsuna's eyes narrowed dangerously as she continued "and what do you want with Kono-chan"

"Ah, right. You lost your memory. Alright, I'll tell you what you _really_ are and that Konoka ojou-sama has been lying to you, maybe you can say their half-truths."

'Kono-chan lied to me?!'

"I don't believe you!"

"Well…it doesn't matter but do you really think that so if you want her back you have to get to the park in 10 minutes or something unfortunate could befall her. Goodbye."

'10 minutes! I need to save Kono-chan'

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At the park

"Why did you tell Set-chan all that!" Konoka yelled incredulously.

"It's to get senpai fired up, I guess and I like to see whether she'll turn up"

'Ugh! Set-chan…'

"I'm here. So, please explain."

"Hmm… let's fight and talk, 'Kay." Tsukiyomi announced and charged straight at her

"Ah!" Tsukiyomi was now behind her and side kicked her. She then appeared by her side and used her two swords to slash Setsuna's arms.

"Unn…"Setsuna was trying her best to contain the pain in her arms. Seeing an opening in Tsukiyomi's stance she let out a full force kick that sent Tsukiyomi flying.

'Heh! She's still quite strong. I wouldn't be losing if that Dark Evangel didn't threatened me for this. Oh well.' Tsukiyomi shuddered at the thought and hopped over to Konoka and pretended she was going to attack her.

"Kono-chan! Ow…" 'I need to protect Kono-chan' the sharp striked her minds again except this time it was more painful.

'Protect…Kono-chan…protect…KONO-CHAN!' all Setsuna's memories came flooding back that minute but the most vivid one was the time Setsuna could not save Konoka from the river. Tsukiyomi and Konoka were watching the weird look on her head was clear now and she remember everything.

"Yuunagi" Setsuna whispered under breath and that exact moment her beloved weapon came towards her from the campus grounds.

She charged towards Tsukiyomi and threw(I think just picture book 4/5) her off, picked up Konoka and went towards a alley where she put Konoka down. Her back was facing Konoka and her shoulders were shaking. Konoka thought she was crying.

"S-set-chan, I-I"

"Hahaha" Konoka jumped about a foot in the air when she heard Setsuna laughing.

"Eh?! S-set-chan?"

"Ah! Gomenasai, ojou-sama."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, but please don't lie like that again. I could put you in a lot of danger" Setsuna's face became serious again.

"Alright, but you have to call me 'Kono-chan'"

"Fine. So shall we continue our_ date_?"

"Really, Yay!" Instead of bounding forward like Setsuna thought she would, she embraced Setsuna into tight hug. Although, taken aback Setsuna hugged her back. As they broke away, Setsuna looked into Konoka's mesmerizing brown orbs and leaned in to kiss her.

When they finally broke apart, this time Setsuna was not the only one blushing. "Your grandfather's gonna kill me" Setsuna mumbled

"Well then let's continue shopping, Set-chan"

"Ithinkiloveyoukono-chan"

Konoka smiled at the so Setsuna-ish behavior "I love you too, Set-chan." She declared as she latched her hand with Setsuna's.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Me: The end. Do not worry I have many more ideas and I will work on them. Mark my words, the next story will be out soon but the exams are coming so maybe not so soon.

Konoka: Will it be about me and Set-chan again?

Me: Yup! Definite. R&R

-----------------------------------------Thank you for reading----------------------------------------


End file.
